


Office Groupchat

by bigembarrassingheart



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen, groupchat au, raylan loves his ice cream, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigembarrassingheart/pseuds/bigembarrassingheart
Summary: justified is a workplace comedy
Relationships: Rachel Brooks & Raylan Givens & Tim Gutterson & Art Mullen
Kudos: 16





	Office Groupchat

rachel_b: morning tim

timg: hey rachel

no username selected: what is this

timg: it’s an office groupchat

rachel_b: raylan you have to pick a username

no username selected: what?

rachel_b: click on the dots

no username selected: i don’t see any dots

rachel_b: tim go over there and help him

timg: no

timg: he’s a big boy

raylan givens: fuck you tim

raylan givens: i’m going to get ice cream

art_mullen: you’d better get me a cone

\--

timg: why are you so dressed up raylan?

rachel_b: got a hot date?

raylan givens: yeah with boyd crowder

timg: |:

art_mullen: not trying to be homophobic but raylan that’s gay as hell

raylan givens: i was being sarcastic!

rachel_b: i know raylan

raylan givens: fuck all of y’all i’m gonna go get some ice cream

\--

rachel_b: raylan you fucked up big time today

raylan givens: what do you mean? it was justified!!

timg: bingo!

raylan givens: what? >:(

timg: rachel and i have a raylan bingo going and i won cause today you were late, you’re wearing a cowboy hat, talked about ice cream, acted in a slutty   
manner, and said something was justified

raylan givens: i’m not a slut!

art_mullen: no offense raylan but 100% of my problems are caused by you being a slut

raylan givens: :(

rachel_b: tim when was he talking about ice cream

timg: you were in the bathroom

art_mullen: i’ve had enough of this young people nonsense i’m going for lunch

rachel_b: ok boomer

raylan givens: what does that mean

timg: wooooooow

raylan givens: :( i’m going to get some ice cream

rachel_b: bingo!


End file.
